


F-R-I-E-N-D-S...right?

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Dumbasses, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: Donghyuck has always been the one to initiate skinship. Mark, head over heels for him dies a little inside every time someone asks if they're a couple and Donghyuck laughs, answering "we're just friends!"(Or alternatively I tried to write an angst but got soft so I gave them a good ending)





	F-R-I-E-N-D-S...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Marshmello & Anne-Marie's "Friends".

Donghyuck scoffed as another pile of love letters fell on the ground, straight out of his locker.

Mark.

He picked one up and sighed deeply

"Donghyuck, I love you! Please accept my heart  
-Mark "

Tired of it, Donghyuck tore a piece of paper from his notebook and quickly scribbled on it. Taking some tape, he slammed the letter on Mark's locker door and made his way out of the school building.

 

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
\- donghyuck :))"

Mark stared at the paper in confusion, deciding to put it in his locker instead of taking it home.  
He wondered if donghyuck had truly put the note on his locker door. And if he did then why.

 

The following day, the two were sitting in the cafeteria, Donghyuck clinging onto the older boy, laughing at something Jaemin said, when the new exchange student from China asked if they were dating. Mark's eyes went straight to his lap, not daring to look up when Donghyuck let out a loud laugh.  
"No no no you got it wrong Chenle, we're nothing more than friends."  
Mark could feel Yukhei's sympathetic eyes on him as he let out a laugh of his own, sounding so so fake.  
"Yeah we're just bros hahaha"  
As proof Donghyuck kissed his cheek and claimed that they were just really affectionate bros.  
"You know, we've known each other since we were like what? 10? So yeah he's more like a brother to me really. Can't see myself ever dating him" the younger exclaimed cheerfully.

Mark felt his heart shatter and he quickly stood up, making up a bullshit excuse so he could leave.

As soon as Mark left, the whole table turned towards Donghyuck, scowls on their faces.

"Donghyuck you really went over the line there" Renjun muttered  
Everyone at the table nodded.  
"He's head over heels for you Hyuck. Cut him some slack" Jaemin commented

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, ready to argue but Jeno cut him off  
"Look, I get how you're feeling but think about how he feels! He's been in love with you for years and you're just giving him false hope with your skinship"

Donghyuck sighed  
"Look, guys. I've told him like 6000 times that we're just friends. But he keeps looking at me as if I'm the light of his life I'm gonna need to let him know that it ain't happening."

Yukhei glared at him  
"But consider this: you are the light of his life. You're hurting him so much Hyuck. Why?"

Donghyuck's eyes cast downwards  
"I see how much it hurts him and I wish I could love him back but I just can't. I feel like such a shitty friend but maybe if he sees how much of an asshole I'm being, he'll finally move on."

"And what about the skinship?" Jisung perked up

"I've been like this with him since forever. It comforts me in a way. I feel like shit because he caught feels and I know this is selfish but I just can't stop doing it" Donghyuck's voice wavered

Everybody was in a glum mood for the rest of the day. Donghyuck didn't see more of Mark up until a knock came on his apartment door at 2 am in the morning.

He groggily made his way to the door and looked through the peephole.

Mark.

He opened the door in distaste. The older's eyes were cast downwards.

"Mark what the fuck? It's two in the morning what are you doing here? Did you fucking walk? Ugh get inside"

Mark, dripping wet from the rain stood awkwardly beside the door.

"Peppermint or camomile?" Donghyuck's tired voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Camomile" Mark said in a monotone voice.

Donghyuck sighed, hoping that he could go back to sleep again soon.  
Two strong arms wrapped around him from behind, making the younger tense up. Mark buried his face in Donghyuck's shoulder and let out a heartbroken chuckle.

"Can you just stay beside me for tonight?"  
Mark's broken sobs wrecked his body. Donghyuck felt guilt eat up his whole body.

"Yeah, go lay in my bed, you can borrow one of my shirts, I'll bring the tea."  
The younger let out a sigh as soon as the older left. It was gonna be a long night.

As he walked into his room with the cup, he noticed that Mark was shivering.  
He rushed to get next to the older, pressing the hot beverage into his palms. He climbed in next to him and draped himself all over the older boy, determined to share as much body heat as possible.

"You damn idiot. You'll most likely catch a cold now. What were you thinking?"  
Donghyuck scolded Mark.

"I needed to see you..I'm sorry" Mark muttered.  
Donghyuck pouted.  
"Would a cheek kiss make you feel better?" he hoped the answer would be yes.

Mark thought for a moment before nodding. Donghyuck gave him a slight smile and leaned up to smooch his cheek.

Pulling away, he noticed the older boy was blushing. He laughed, and lightly punched his shoulder.  
"Drink your tea and go to sleep you clown"

He settled himself in and curled up against Mark. A moment later he felt a gaze on himself. He looked up to see the older already looking at him.

"Stop looking at me like that."  
Donghyuck grumbled

"Like what?" Mark asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Like I'm the light of your life" Donghyuck muttered.

"But you are the light of my life Hyuckie" Mark said, with pure sincerity in his voice.

Donghyuck leaned up and whispered in Mark's ear.  
"F-r-i-e-n-d-s"

He unplugged the fairy lights and turned his back to Mark, muttering a quick good night.  
He would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter a little at Mark's words. And if he actually felt Mark throw his arm over his waist, he didn't say a thing.

 

Waking up to Mark's heat surrounding him wasn't something he ever thought he'd enjoy, but the way their limbs slotted together was just perfect. Not that Donghyuck would ever admit it.

His breath hitched as Mark slowly started moving. His raspy morning voice greeting him.

Donghyuck gulped and turned around. He felt weird, his stomach was doing all these flips. He wrote them off as hunger.

"Do you wanna get breakfast somewhere? I'll pay." Mark offered

Donghyuck nodded and stood up, grabbing some clothes and going to brush his teeth.

 

They stopped in a cute looking cafe, Donghyuck getting pancakes and a milkshake. Mark getting a fruit salad.

After eating they decided to spend the rest of the day walking around the city. At one point they stopped by an arcade, making Donghyuck feel as if it was their childhood all over again.

Finally they decided to make a stop at the park, sitting on a bench. They giggled, talking about some pointless stuff, the younger clinging to Mark.  
A girl approached them and smiled, telling them that they're a cute couple, at which Donghyuck laughed  
"We're just friends!"

Mark's smile died down and he looked around awkwardly. Once the now embarrassed girl left, Mark turned towards Donghyuck, taking his hand.

"Hyuck. Please, I love you. Stop saying that, it hurts really bad"  
Mark looked like a kicked puppy but Donghyuck wasn't in the mood to argue, already feeling sick from all the flips his stomach was doing, he ripped his hand from Mark's hold, eyes burning.

"Look, Mark. That's great, but we're just friends! We're nothing more. Never fucking will be. Get that through your thick skull won't you? We're just f r i e n d s. Nothing more. God you're crazy. Get that shit inside your head!"  
Donghyuck was panting by the end of his outburst.

Mark's eyes were watering, he looked up at Donghyuck, anger clear in his eyes.  
"Lee fucking Donghyuck. I have loved you for years, knowing you'll never ever like me back and yet I get that spark of hope every time you get touchy with me but you know what? I fucking deserve better, you don't even treat me right as a friend. You're just selfish, maybe find someone who doesn't give two shits about you touching them and get your affection fulfilled there. I'm sick of this. I wish you the best and I will now ever so kindly fuck off and leave you alone."  
Mark stood up left, tears spilling from his eyes.

Donghyuck felt immediate regret and broke down in tears. He called the one person he could always trust.

"Hello? Donghyuck?..are you crying?"  
"Taeyong.."  
"Where are you? I'm coming right over"  
"I'm at the park near my house"  
"I'll be there in five"

The other end cut off and Donghyuck let out a broken sob.  
Soon a concerned looking Taeyong ran to him, bringing him home.

Taeyong made him tea and sat him down.  
"Tell me what happened Hyuckie"  
Donghyuck gulped and started explaining the situation to Taeyong.

"I just don't know what to do...I don't want to lose him but I doubt he wants to see me again."  
The younger let out a sigh

Taeyong fell into thought before his eyes lit up  
"You mentioned feeling weird around Mark. Can you explain what you meant?" 

Donghyuck thought for a moment before answering  
"Well..my stomach does all these weird flips and my heart flutters and since I'm not in love with him what does that mean?"

Taeyong chuckled before ruffling the younger's hair.  
"Hyuckie, you might want to reconsider. I think you're in love with him."

Donghyuck gave Taeyong a confused look before his face paled.  
"Fuck..fuck! You're right. Oh my god I'm fucked. What the fuck do I do, he hates me"

Taeyong smiled  
"First of all you drink your tea, then you take a shower and then you drag your ass over to Mark's place to apologize."  
Donghyuck gulped but had no choice but to agree with the plan.

 

An hour later he was standing behind Mark's door, nerves wrecking him.  
He knocked and held his breath as the door was opened.

"Oh..it's you. What do want? Came here to tell me that we're only friends once more?" Mark muttered, unhappy.

Donghyuck winced. He took a deep breath.  
"Actually...I wanted to tell you something and explain myself."  
He watched as Mark was torn between hearing him out and slamming the door in his face.  
Thankfully he chose the first option.

"Come in. It's getting cold.."  
Donghyuck shuffled his way inside and stood awkwardly by the door, just like Mark had done the previous night.

"Go sit on the sofa. I expect a good fucking explanation."  
Donghyuck made his way to the couch and collected his thoughts until Mark joined him, sitting furthest away from him as he could.  
Donghyuck winced before he opened his mouth.  
"Mark...I've been a total headass. You didn't deserve any of that. You're the reason I feel safe, you're my best friend. You are so so precious to me. I have acted like an ass for the longest time and I'm so sorry. I guess amidst all this chaos I failed to notice how I felt. I failed to notice how your smile would make my stomach do flips, your words would make my heart flutter. I really don't deserve your forgiveness but Mark...I think I've fallen for you. If you're willing to forgive me and make this work, I'd be so grateful. You're welcome to yell at me, punch me, throw me out or whatever. I deserve it for everything I've made you suffer through. But..I love you"

Donghyuck clenched his eyes shut, waiting for a blow to his face, but what he got instead was a choked up sob and two hands cupping his face, soft lips connecting with his own.  
He wasted no time in responding back, arms circling around Mark's waist.

Mark was the first one to pull away, sobs wrecking through his body.  
Donghyuck held him tight, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"I can't believe after all these years of hard work, you're finally mine"  
The younger chuckled and kissed the top of the older's head.  
"Well not quite officially yet so, Mark Lee, will you please be my boyfriend?" Mark let out another sob, muffling a scream into Donghyuck's shoulder.  
"Yes. Yes yes yes!!" Mark cried  
Donghyuck laughed and hugged him, connecting their lips right after.

 

Only as they were cuddling later, about to sleep did Mark remember  
"You know the others owe me money"  
Donghyuck looked up at Mark, confusion clear on his face.  
"We made a bet on whether or not I could make you fall for me by the end of the week. Me against all of them"  
Donghyuck let out a laugh. Hearing Mark's breath hitch, he opened his eyes to the sight of Mark staring at him as though he held the oceans and stars in his eyes.  
"Damn you got it bad" the younger pecked the older's lips, resulting in a tickle war, which he proudly lost.

As their laughter died down, they stared at each other and let their affection for the other take over and finally sleep came to them.

 

Early in the morning when Johnny opened the door and saw Donghyuck sprawled on top of his little brother, he only smiled and thanked fate for finally bringing them together.


End file.
